


Some Childish Fancy

by alaynesansa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 02:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaynesansa/pseuds/alaynesansa
Summary: Sansa and Jon yet again do not show up for Maester Luwin's geography class.





	Some Childish Fancy

“Sansa! Jon!” Maester Luwin hollered from his classroom, only to be met by a wall of silence once again. The hour was a quarter past noon and there was no sign of either of his students for their weekly geography class. Eyeing the various maps of Tyrosh he had set out for the day’s learning he gathered up the parchments and sighed bitterly. He shouted out once more but soon gave up on the thankless task to instead begin the difficult descent from his turret to the main body of the castle. Shifting slowly down the set of stone stairs, he could hear the kitchens already alive with activity, with servants preparing this, and cooking that. Upon entering, he stopped and scanned the room yet found no sign of Sansa or Jon. Taking a deep breath, he shuffled slowly onward to check both the rookery and armoury, yet all his efforts proved fruitless; there was no sign of either of his students. The maester, exhausted from this long game of cat and mouse, perched himself upon the ground to catch his breath. He had often found Sansa and Jon difficult pupils. Truly both were gifted individuals, yet in each other’s company the two proved utterly intractable. Lord Eddard and Lady Catelyn were both convinced that the two were merely experiencing some childish fancy and it would be sure to dissipate of its own accord soon enough, but Luwin was not so convinced. He had been musing on this particular line of thought for some minutes when he heard Ser Hullen’s unmistakable shout from across the yard. Within moments, a sudden apparition with unbound red hair and an accompanying open tunic rushed from the stables. Hay could be seen tangled in Sansa’s hair, and dust scattered across her dress. Jon, missing a boot, and buttons undone, looked much the same as usual. They ran headlong from the barn, hand in hand, a wry smile thrown across both their faces. Before he knew more, the pair had fled far from sight, hidden from view by the thick depths of the godswood. Smiling wanly to himself, Luwin began the ascent back to his turret to prepare for his later class of the day.


End file.
